Skydive Intro
by thesonicsword
Summary: Q&A, With various anime characters. XD Humor
1. Skydive Intro

Skydive:I unforntunetly do not own Bleach,Elfin Leid,Metroid,or any other guest character.

Skydivel:Here is a incomplete list of characters that may or may not appear on the show.

Skydive: Host and Fire Hentai.Does not Wear a robe and has brown hair.(Me)

Arelly: A Wind Hentai and, Skydives girlfriend.She wears a lime green robe.Her hair color matches her robe.

Sandra: An Earth Hentai And Skydives big sister.She wears a tan robe and has brown hair.

Samus Aran : (sahmus) An Energy Hentai.When not wearing her Zero Suit she wears a Lite blue robe.She also has blonde hair.

Andrea: An Arancarr.In Bleach her name is Halibel.She has blonde hair.She carries her zanpakutō on her back.

Nana:Her name is Japanese for the number seven.Since she was treated with kindness she is not sadistic like Lucy.she is a diclonius girl

Lucy: Lucy is a teenage diclonius girl around 18 years old.She hates humans mainly because of how she was treated by humans as a child.

Nyuu: Nyu has a childlike personality and infantile knowledge of the world, and lacks spoken language skills, only able to say "Nyuu".

Anko Mitarashi: Anko is easygoing, tomboyish and sometimes hyperactive.She has power over fire and has purple hair.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Ichigo is a 15-year-old who attempts to cultivate a detached image.Ichigo has natural orange hair.

Rukia Kuchiki: A recurring gag throughout the series is Rukia's drawing ability, or lack thereof. She has dark black Hair.

Byakuya Kuchiki:Byakuya Kuchiki is the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society.

Hakuteiken: Skydives zanpakutō ("white emperor sword")

And many others...

--

Skydive: So Uh...

Lucy: Get on with it!!

Skydive: Helloooo Readers!! This is Skydive Here with my new show...Q&A!!

Anko: you mean we have to answer questions?

Skydive: Yeah :D

Lucy: -_sarcastically_- Great.

Skydive: -_angrily_- Deal with it!! We will be taking questions from various Anime characters. :D

Rukia: -_happily_- Yaaaaaaayyy!!1 XD

Skydive: -_calmly_- At least _someones_ being optomistic about it.

Nana: Time to start the Q's :D

Skydive: Right.**G****ō Koga**writes...

_this question is for Skydive._

_I heard yur a Cosmic Defender._

_whats yur newest form and what powers does it have?_

Skydive: Nice question,My newest form is Mechman 2.0:It has all the powers of the first Mechman.

_Knock knock_

Rukia: What was that??

Rabid fangirls: LOOK ITS HIM !!11

Skydive: Holy crap.

Lucy: Run.

Skydive: Looks like i have autograghs to sighn.Who wants to "man the station"??

Arelly: ME!!

Skydive: That was rhetorical...Ichigo!!

Ichigo: What?

Skydive: "Man the station"

Ichigo: Oh...How??

Skydive:Take a question.Go over to the computer and read the screen.

Ichigo:-_reading screen-_**YoshiNieder** writes...

_Hi this "Q" is for Arelly._

_I heard your pretty skilled withswordplay _

_Will you teach me?? _:D

Arelly: ...Sure,i've got nothing better to do.Da- Uhhh... Skydive i'm going out!!

Skydive:_-still sighning- _Sure.

Rukia: Whats Next?

Lucy: I'm Guessing randomness since Skydive probably doesn't have a plan.

Rukia: _-angrily-_ Shut up!! Skydive is brilliant! and awesome.

Skydive:_-sneezes-_Achoo! I do have a plan kind of...

Lucy: O rly

Skydive: Yah rly

Lucy: Lets see this so called plan.

Skydive: Randomness...WITH extra onions...

Anko: I think its about time wrap this up.

Skydive: I think so too...Well thats about all the time we have for today!!

Nana: Till next time:D.

Ichigo: When Skydives Better Prepared.

Skydive: Next episode...Were gonna introduce Nyuu...By beating the _-bleep-_ out of Lucy

Ichigo: I'm not a strawberry.

Lucy:Wait...what??

Skydive: How's that for a plan.XD


	2. Cheater!

Twister: OMGWTFBBQ if anyone thinks any of this 5-17 is real i'll come to your house and eat your babies.

Anko: Why so tense?

Rukia: Yeah?

Nana: I don't think even Lucy gets THIS angry.

Twister: Sorry. -

Samus: You changed your name again.

Twister: Yes i have, My name is Twister now

Ichigo: How many times are you gonna change your name?

Twister: However many times it takes to keep things fresh!! :D

Anko: Anyway why the rage?

Twister: I don't know i just get so MAD!!

Halley: _-sadly-_ Cool it. :(

Twister: Who you again? \(0.o)/

Halley: _-sadly- _The physical manifestation of your Weep form. :(

Twister: ... In english?

Halley: _-sadly sighs- :(_

Arelly: She's your Weep form.

Twister: Oh...Haven't seen YOU for some time now.Were'd you go??

Arelly: Sword training.

Twister: Oh...We got any "Q's" this time or do i have to improvise?

Anko: Were in luck we got quite a few this time!

Twister: How many?

Anko: 10.

Twister: From who...Fangirls?

Anko: Yeah.

Twister: Let the Questiones begin!!

Anko: **CrazedfangirlL337** writes...

OMGBBQ its my birthday today.

And i would 'preciate it if...

TWISTER WOULD TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF!!

_-squeals and faints -_

Twister: ...'Kay _-begins to take shirt off-_

Arelly: _-grimly-_ Don't even...

Twister: Awwwww! _-puts shirt back on-_

Rukia: _-happily- _Next Letter!!  Writes...

Hi Ichigo,

I've been wondering why you hang with Twister so much.

He's so immature don't you get irratated by him.

Twister: ...

Anko: ...

Arelly: ...

Ichigo...Uhh...

Twister: 60 () 7-y5317h

Rukia: No offence but that was pretty mean **.**

Twister: It's okay i admit that i can be immature at times...

Samus: ...!

Twister: Samus! Stop wishing horrible sufferings on people,especially fangirls!

Samus: Sorry Twister-kun

Twister: It's okay_ -hugs samus-_

Rukia: _-clearly annoyed- _Lovefest alert!!

Twister: Your right! Next "Q"...

Anko: Next "Q" what?

Nana: Next "Q" NOW.

Twister: Yeah we're running out of time.

Anko: Fine **CrazedFangirlTaichou** writes...

Hi guys and girls,

Just to make things clear i _totally_ disagree with Hinamori.

Twister, Your not immature, Your perky and optomistic!!

This "Q" is for Nyuu,

In the anime _Elfin leid _you could put together simple Phrases,

Why can't you do that now?

Twister: Finally,a real "Q".

Nyuu: Nyuu Nyuuuu Nyuuuuuuu Nyu Nyuu

Twister: Nicely put, We're Currently teaching Nyuu to talk.

Nana: Guess she just forgot.

Twister: Oh dam we ran out of time.

Anko: And Ichigo bearly got a say in anything..._-winks at Ichigo-_

Twister: FOR TWO REASONS ,ONE HE DIDN'T GET ANY F#ING LETTERS!!

Anko: #2.

Twister: I DONT F#ING KNOW!! HOW THE F# DO YOU THINK IM SUPPOSED TO REACT TO YOU FOR CHEATIN ON ME!!

_Dun! Dun! Duuuuun!_


	3. Flashback

Tsunami:I DONT OWN S#

Anko: Why so tense??

Tsunami: Dont touch me!! _-pushes Anko away- _

Anko: WHY are you so mad at me!! :(

Tsunami: I dont know mabye because YOU CHEATED ON ME

Nana: Sounds like it's time for a flashback!! XD

Tsunami: Yur DAMN right it is!!

Nana and Rukia: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!! XD

Tsunami: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!! Glad yur so indiffrent to my suffering. :0

_-Flashback-_

Tsunami: _-narrating-_ It was a peacful day in the narutoverse.Everything was how it should be UNTILL...

Anko: _-attacks from behind- _Hey.

Kakashi: _-suprised- _Hey Anko.

Anko:Hi i just felt like being a total H# to Tsunami today

Kakashi: Who !?

Anko: Nevermind. _-gives Kakashi a LONG passionate kiss-_

_-the uncensored version of Maroon 5's "Makes Me Wonder"plays with Anko's giggles and moans In background-_

Lucy: _-sarcasticly-_ Tragic.

Tsunami:WTF!! _-whispers to Rukia-_

Rukia: With pleasure.

_Whack!!11!_

Lucy: _-whimpers in corner-_

Tsunami: Explanation.

Anko: Explanation _what_?_ -smiles cutely-_

Tsunami: _-transforms into Rage-_

Rage: _-angrily- _EXPLANATION NOW!! _-roars-_

Anko:Okay okay, I just felt like cheating just once to see how it felt. -

Rage: -reverts back to Tsunami-

Tsunami: Oh... but _-sadly-_ why?

Anko: Oh Tsunami _-hugs me affectionetly- _I love you.

Tsunami: I love you too._-hugs back-_

Rukia: Sry we couldn't answer any questions today.

Tsunami:BUT For all the fangirls out there... who wants to here me sing?

Fangirls: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!

Tsunami: Well... Too bad i cant sing.

Fangirls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW.!!

Tsunami: Sry.

Nana: Till next time. (-)

Ichigo: I'm not a strawberry.


	4. More Fanmail

Polarity: I do not own any anime... Do i have get it tatooted on my chest???

Lucy: ...

Polarity: Ya know i'm getting SO tired of your bullcrap!!!

Lucy:_ -angrily- _Do you really think you could beat me!

Polarity: _-calmy- _I didn't say i could.

Lucy: _-angrily- _If your getting fed up why dont you do something about it?

Polarity: _-transforms into Impact -_

Impact: Like WHAT.

Lucy: ...

Impact: Not so high an mighty now that i'm powered up.

Lucy: not fair...

Impact: _-hugs Lucy- _Don't pout.

Lucy: _-pushes me away- _Dont get clingy.

Impact:_ -gravely- _Not many people get away with what youv'e just done...

Lucy: _-frightend- _Sorry.

Impact: _-happily- _It's okay... Lets try to answer some "Q's" today.

Lucy _-happily- _Okay!

Impact: Anko, first question.

Anko: Fourth question.

Impact: Fourth question.

Anko: Okay... This "Q" is from **Quadramundo**. he writes...

You guys got a nice show there.

I just wanted you guys to know that...

your show is kinda

girls 6 dudes 2.

know what i mean?

Nana: What DO you mean?

Nyuu: _-puzzled-_ Nyuu?

Ichigo: He means that the show has only two guys in it.

Anko: And thats bad?

Impact: Yes, Yes it is so i shall fix this problem by introducing...

Rukia: Nii-san!

Byakuya: WTF? Why am I here?

Impact: To liven things up a little... Besides YOUV'E got fanmail.

Byakuya: Okay...

Impact: Next "Q", next "Q" please. (^_^)

Anko: Next "Q" is from **Thesonicsword** He writes...

Why are you so serious all the time.

please reply.

this "Q" is for Byakuya

Byakuya: ...i'm not always so sirius.

Impact: O rly.

Byakuya: Ya rly.

Impact: (\__/)(\_(\

(='.'=)(=' :')

(")_(")(,(')(')

Byakuya: :D

Impact: Is that the best you can do? Even Rukia draws better than you.

Rukia: \_(o.0)_/

Impact: See.

Sandra: Why aren't i in your **fanfic**?

Impact: Why should you be?

Sandra: Cuz' im your big sister. 0_0

Ichigo: She's got you there.

Impact: Okay, You can be on the show

Sandra: Yay!!! ^-^

Byakuya: So Impact...

Impact: Ches?

Byakuya: I understand youv'e reached Ban kai.

Impact: Ches i have.

Byakuya: When did you reach Ban kai???

Impact: Last night......With your sister!!! XD

Byakuya: WTF?

Rukia: It's true.

Impact: XD

Rukia: (^_^)

Byakuya: (o.0)

Impact: Your sis is HAW-

Byakuya: ENOUGH!!!!!!!!1 Ban k-

_-Impact whacks Byakuya in the face with a 2x4 befor he reaches bankai-_

Impact: _-speaking rapidly-_ Well thats all the time we have for today more randomness and "Q" answering next time.

Nana: Okie luv you bah bye now. (^_^)

Ichigo: I'm not a strawberry

_-sounds of fighting in background-_


	5. Byakuya

Velocity: Disclaimer: everything i write is with it.

Byakuya: _-rubs head-_ Oww, what hit me.

Velocity: I did.

Byakuya: Why you i ouhta-

Sandra: _-menacingly- _Ouhta wat?

Byakuya: _-calmly-_ Nothin'.

Sandra:_ -calmly-_ Your right nothin'.

Velocity: _-clapping-_ come on people lets get this show on the road.

Anko: 6 "Q's" left guys.

Velocity: Ya know this is my first time using my new Open Office Writer.

All: Oh?

Velocity: Oh what?

All: Nothing

Velocity: I'm a little nervous...Well...can't be helped next "Q" please.

Anko: Your not even using it anymore you "copy,pasted" it while we weren't looking.

Velocity: I didn't like the way it tried correct your names...And my spelling

Anko: isn't that what wanted?

Velocity: No, Not realy.

Anko: Whatever... **Hitsuguyataichou** writes...

Nice show, I read your fanfic on 

iv'e got a "Q" for Nyuu...

Why are you so CUTE! =)

Velocity: I shall answer for Ny-

Nyuu: _-tugs on my shirt-_ Nyuuu!

Velocity: Awwww! You want to answer your "Q" don't you?

Nyuu: Nyuu!

Velocity: Go ahead.

Nyuu: Nyuu doesn't know why she's so cute!

Velocity _-surprised-_ Who taught Nyuu fractured third-person english?

_-everyone raises their hands-_

Velocity: Figures.

Nana: O~on with the "Q's"!

Velocity: Nana's right,next Quetion plz thx.

Anko: Next "Q" is from **Linuxfreakmayuri++** writes...

Since when does Nyuu know english???

Velocity: Since now.

Nyuu: _-cutely-_ Nyuu!!

Velocity: Nicely put.

Rukia: Next "Q" plz!

Velocity: You heard the girl.

Anko: Next "Q" comes from **Yoruichi-taichousama** who writes...

Hi!

I just wanted to write in to tell you guys...

That i luv your show so much _ciao_!

Velocity: ... ZOMFGWTFBBQ?!? You honestly call that a "Q"!!!

Nana: Till next time... (^.^)

Rukia: With the last 3 "Q's"!

Velocity: And hopefully i'll finish all this by next the show.

Anko: Why would you want to?

Velocity: To make room for more randomness.

Lucy: _-sarcasticlly- _Greeeeeat

Velocity: Yeah, it is isn't it.

Sandra: Till next time!!!!!


	6. Overloads Todo List

Overload: I dont own any type of anime...So dont ask.

Overload: I dont own any type of anime...So dont ask.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Overload: And now ASCII art!!!11!

~~~~~~~~~.$$$**$$

~~~~~~~~~$$$"~~'$$

~~~~~~~~$$$"~~~~$$

~~~~~~~~$$$~~~~.$$

~~~~~~~~$$~~~~..$$

~~~~~~~~$$~~~~.$$$

~~~~~~~.$$$$$$*

~~~~~~$$$$$$$"

~~~~.$$$$$$$..

~~~$$$$$$"`$

~~$$$$$*~~~$$

~$$$$$~~~~~$$.$..

$$$$$~~~~$$$$$$$$$$.

$$$$~~~.$$$$$$$$$$$$$

$$$~~~~$$$*~'$~~$*$$$$

$$$~~~'$$"~~~$$~~~$$$$

~$$$~~~$$$~~~'$~~~~$$$

~'*$$~~~~$$$~~$$~~:$$

~~~$$$$~~~~~~~$$~$$"

~~~~~$$*$$$$$$$$$"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'$

~~~~~~~~..~~~~~~$$

~~~~~~$$$$$"~~.$$

~~~~~~~"*$$$$$*"

Ichigo: Holly....!

Overload: Top that!

Ichigo: Here goes...

/\

/ \

/__\

/\ /\

/ \ / \

/__\/__\

Overload: ...

Rukia: Will you two quit messing around, we got stuff to do.

Arelly: Yeah!

Overload: ... O.

Ichigo: Rly.

Rukia: Yah.

Arelly: Rly.

Overload: No.

Ichigo: Wai.

Rukia: srly u guys.

Arelly: u guys.

Rukia: srly.

Overload: Well i guess i better get going.

Ichigo: Your the man now dog!

Overload: Now everybody STFU.

Overload: (narrating) Back at the house the 4 begin to prepare for spring cleaning

Arelly: (annoyed) Not this again.

Overload: No,not this again.

Arelly: K.

Ichigo: So what do we have to do.

Overload: lots of things... The real question is what do we have to do FIRST.

Ichigo: ...

Overload: What?

Rukia: What was that for?

Arelly: Yeah it's like your TRYING to 1up people.

Overload: Iz mah job.

Rukia: Oh? How much do you make from this so called job?

Overload: 1up inc. is a non-profit orginization.

Arelly: (facepalm)

Overload: I think we just went off topic.

Rukia: I think so too... Okay everybody here's what we do...

To-do list

---------------------------------------

1. Stare off into space.

2. Check email.

3. Take reviews

Overload: Lets take care of the reviews first,Anko if you will.

Anko: Right... StrawberryxKeneko writes...

Lol funnyness ^^ I like it!

Overload: This review is for _Nyuu's interview_ right?

Anko: Yeah.

Overload: Okay...Nice.

Ichigo: ...

Overload: ...?

Ichigo: ...!

Overload: ..."...".

Ichigo: Oh.

Anko: What?

Overload: Nothin' i needed somthing to pass the time so i mumbleded incoherently for a few...

Anko: Oh.

Overload: That takes care of staring into space.

Anko: Kay'.

Overload: What now?

Anko: Close the show and get ready for the next one.

Overload: Okay...That's it for this show...

Nana: See you next time! ^-^

Ichigo: I'm not a strawberry.


	7. Afternoon Dusk

Dusk: I dont own any type of anime...So dont ask.

Dusk: I dont own any type of anime...So dont ask.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dusk: Even more art!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!2

___________________

| _____________ /

| / / /

| / / /

| / / /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

/____/

Dusk: Top that!

Ichigo: Here goes nothing...

____ ____

|____| |____|

____ ____

|____| |____|

Dusk: Your pitiful attempt at art hurts my eyes.

Samus: It's not that that bad.

Dusk: Whats your definition of bad?

Samus: You... Last night...

Dusk: Bogus.

Samus:

.......¶¶¶¶¶¶...... ......¶¶¶¶¶¶

....¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶....¶¶ ¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

..¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶.. ......¶¶¶¶

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶.. ......¶¶¶¶

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶. ...¶¶¶¶¶

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ..¶¶¶¶¶..

....¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ¶¶¶¶¶

..........¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ¶¶¶¶¶¶

..............¶¶¶¶¶¶ ¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

..................¶¶ ¶¶¶¶¶¶

.................... ..¶¶¶¶

Dusk: can't top that...

Anko: What now???

Dusk: Dunno... Wanna make out?

Anko: Not now... we got a show to run.

Dusk: Sometimes I wish this stuff was scripted.

Anko: If it was scripted it wouldn't be funny.

Dusk: You got me there.

Rukia: How many reviews do we have?

Anko: Let me check...0

Dusk: Srly?

Anko: No.

Dusk: Dont scare me like that.

Anko: Sry... Jessi-kiwi Writes...

Lol I agree with the last reveiwer RUKIA KISS ICHIGO =D Oh and this question is for Rukia is your sword Shirayuki mean to you and does she hit you like you hit people? XD

Dusk: Rukia's got a Question.

Rukia: I can't kiss Ichigo...

Ichigo: Why not?

Dusk: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

Ichigo: (grimly) this doesn't concern you.

Dusk: :O

Rukia: He's right

Dusk: :O

Rukia: Whatever... No she isn't AND she does not hit me...

Dusk: :O

Rukia: What?

Dusk: your zanpakto SO hits other people... And i would also like to remind my readers

that i'm taking request so PLEASE send some i'm gettin' borded and stuff...

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: ...

Dusk: I'm waiting...

Rukia: For what?

Dusk: For nothing i'm just standing here waitin' FOR HELL TO FREEZE!!!111!! kiss Ichigo!!!!

Rukia: Why?!

Dusk: For the sake of the show!!!

Rukia: No!

Renji: What about me?

Anko: What about you.

Renji: ...


End file.
